


Can’t Help Falling In Love

by pfuqua3



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, In Love, Namjoon One Shot, Slight Smut, bts - Freeform, namjoon x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfuqua3/pseuds/pfuqua3
Summary: A series of lyrics and words that pertain to the lyrics.OrFalling in love was easy AU





	Can’t Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, i’m not very good at writing. This is my first attempt, please enjoy and I am sorry for any writing errors. Much love! xx

  * _**Wise men say only fools rush in**_



It is always the feeling of “going to fast” with someone in a relationship, the rushing, the pressure to fall in love quickly or not fall in love at all. But with Namjoon, rushing felt like going in slow motion, like you were falling in love but not falling fast enough. It was easy with him, so of course moving in was something you thought about barely three weeks into your relationship. Being together three years now, it just made sense to live together. Moving day came and went, and now you and Namjoon live together in the midst of the city of Manhattan. The busy streets, the hustle and bustle of people moving down below, only made your quiet, but perfect, apartment space seem all too good to be true. There were many shared kisses and loving touches between the two of you; all the while managing to carry things inside, and Namjoon breaking a couple things along the way, but you only loved him more for it. This was not rushed, this was not too fast, this was utterly and completely worth it.

  * _**But I can't help falling in love with you**_



It was a Saturday evening, Namjoon had taken you to dinner at a little place down the street from your apartment. It was within walking distance, so you were walking back to your shared space after eating. Holding Namjoon’s hand was one of your favorite things but you never told him. “Joon?” you inquired looking up towards his tall figure. Swaying beside him, he nonchalantly intertwined your fingers with his, like he knew exactly what you had been wanting, “yes baby?” Namjoon said whilst looking down at you. Nowadays, Joon only called you by your name if he was mad or needed something, otherwise it was baby or something that sounded similar. Shyly, you say, “I love you, and I just want you to know that,” the vulnerability never fails to come up in your voice when you say those three words. The only thing you feel is Namjoon absentmindedly squeezing your hand tighter and staying, “I love you too baby,” while laughing, “you know you don’t have to be shy about telling me that, it’s been three years since I told you I fell for you.” You passed by a few neon signs outside of small bars and plenty of people, but nothing shook you out of your loving stare at the man who made you feel like you could take on the world; especially with him by your side.

  * _**Shall I stay?**_



It was 2 a.m., you had yet to fall asleep, you were tired but lying in bed together with Namjoon was more than enough to keep you awake with your thoughts. All that you could register was the small circles that were being printed into your hips and the even breaths that were being pushed into the side of your neck from Namjoon’s mouth. There were constant kisses being pressed into your collarbone as you sighed from contentment. Scooting up onto his side, Namjoon whispered, “Baby, I know you’re awake,” while pressing yet another kiss to your neck instead of your collarbone this time. You felt his hands travel to your sides and press into them for a quick second causing you to giggle and jolt around to look at him, “hey, that tickles Joonie,” you whined. You noticed a look of endearment and slight teasing in his eyes as he continued to poke your sides and kiss your lips. All you could do was giggle and move around underneath him, “stoooop baby,” you gasped out, Namjoon looked at you and finally relaxed his grasp on your sides, smiling at your form under him and pressed a kiss to your lips, sighing he said, “I just love you so much.” It was all you could do to not cry at his statement, so you buried your face into his neck and hugged him, barely whispering back, “Ah, I love you too you big dork.” Not long after the two of you fell asleep with Namjoon hugging you into his side, and your breathing evening out into light snores.

  * _**Would it be a sin?**_



You awoke with a start, suddenly feeling too hot to be cuddled in bed with Joon, so you decided to get up and go on to the balcony out of the back of your apartment. The city was asleep at 4 in the morning, the cars were still going but barely and no loud music or horns to be heard for miles. It was your favorite part of the city, when it finally quiets down and you can enjoy the lights without the noise. Sitting on the chair alone, you felt the breeze pick up and a back door sliding open. Namjoon’s presence put you at ease at all times, as he sat behind you and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, you leaned back into his body feeling content. “What are you doing up baby?” he asks, you merely look at him and sigh, “I just woke up randomly, couldn’t go back to sleep.” He just rubs your shoulders seeing how tense they were. Feeling Namjoon’s breath on the back of your neck was giving you goosebumps and causing you to think sinful thoughts. It was 4 a.m. but you couldn’t help wanting to be tangled in the bed sheets completely naked, kissing Namjoon’s body and lips and making love to him. Apparently Joon had the same idea however, because he started to nip at your neck and collarbones and press more kisses onto your shoulders. You could feel him grow hard behind you; you turned around and told him, “let’s move this to the bed, huh?” He immediately agreed picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist as he slid the door open to go inside your room. Breathy moans coming from both of your throats as you kissed and moved onto the bed were all you could hear. Namjoon was being careful, romantic, slow, and you couldn’t agree more that this was what the both of you needed. Recently all of your sex was hard and rough, which was how you liked it, but at times like this in the early morning, you couldn’t help but fall more in love with his easy touches and light kisses to your skin. You’re taking every chance to show him how much you love him. He watches and gently sweeps your hair to the side, his palm resting against the back of your neck as you plant warm, open-mouthed kisses down the expanse of his sternum. Namjoon fumbles around to take his boxers off, finally throwing them to the ground he takes his fingers and slides them into you, you already being so wet, he easily slips into you. A groan not unlike a growl spills from Namjoon as he concentrates on your cries and whimpers as he fucks into you slow and hard. You’re giving it your all to keep up with his rhythm but it feels too good and all you can manage is to lay against him and enjoy the ride. “God I love you baby, you sound so good,” he groans out. You put your hands in his hair and kiss him deeply, “I love you too baby, i’m gonna-ah cum,” you breathe out. Namjoon rocks his hips into yours as you come undone and he isn’t far behind. You both lay there panting as you look up at the man you get to call yours. “I just want you to know that I am so grateful to be able to call you mine joonie.” Joon looks down at you pressed into his side and says sleepily, “You are too good to me, I love you so much more.” You both fall into an easy sleep after this, not caring that you were gross and sweaty, only that you knew that you both were so in love.

  * _**If I can't help falling in love with you?**_



You woke up feeling overly warm but content with the feeling. Namjoon’s hands were wrapped around you torso and your legs were intertwined with his. Sighing softly, you slowly untangle your limbs, lightly wrapped your hand around Joon’s, moving it over to get out of bed. Your feet hit the cold floor as you try and make your way to the kitchen without waking up your handsome boyfriend. Before opening the door to your bedroom to exit, you look back at his sleeping figure, he’s snoring slightly and you breathe a laugh at how absolutely adorable he looks with sleep littering his face. You thought he didn’t hear you get up and click the door back when you left the room, but he was in and out of sleep the whole time after he felt your warmth leave his side. Eventually, Namjoon shuffles into the kitchen, tired and groggy. You are making bacon and eggs for breakfast. You don’t notice him until he rests his forehead on your shoulder. You turn your head slightly to glance at the top of his head. “What are you up to baby?” he asks while nuzzling his sleepy form into your smaller body, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I’m making you breakfast joonie, we were up late last night, if you don’t remember..” you huff giggling, you feel Namjoon’s lips pepper your neck over the slight bruises he left from the night before and you just continue to laugh, “of course I remember, you were pretty loud for me not to,” he states a matter of factly. Putting your hands over your face in embarrassment, you can feel your face heating up at his words, “baby, don’t say things like that!” Namjoon only laughs harder and removes your hands from your face, “what, I’m just saying.. you weren’t embarrassed last night, but you are the cutest thing i’ve ever laid eyes on I swear.” You two continue to stand there together, swaying as you make breakfast, Namjoon holding you from behind. You would think he was being impatient but really he just wanted to be close to you at all times. Falling in love with Namjoon was like falling asleep, you loved him slowly and then all at once. There was no rushing anything, no pressure, it was all utterly and completely easy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read to the end, thank you so much!! Please comment! It would be very appreciated. :)


End file.
